Being A Select Few
by MissBellaRose
Summary: Right beneath the noses of everbody at Hogwarts, a secret organisation are at war and Hogwarts strives to defend themselves against the visiting schools. But what happens when the games seem too real and the line between friend and enemy begins to blur?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- **INITIATIONS

Within the houses at Hogwarts there is a very special underground organisation. It is called the Select Organisation, or for short, the SO. Very few people know about the SO, only one from each grade within each house, which means a total of 28 members, which isn't very many at all when you consider that there is several hundred in the school. The SO is based around the territory wars, and ownership of the grounds of Hogwarts. There is a reason houses sit on opposite sides of classrooms or why only the Hufflepuff's never seem to be on the western side of the lake. Even why Gryffindor's always seem to get hexed when they walk down the charms corridor, because it belongs to the Slytherin's. The houses negotiate and fight for ownership rights of the grounds of Hogwarts, the rules set down verify that if a member of another house walks onto property not belonging to them, the owners have every right to hex them until they get out. Of course, I think it's ridiculous, how is a person meant to know they just walked into Slytherin territory if they have no idea it even exists? The idea is that the representatives from each year are meant to encourage the other students to gather in a particular area and avoid others. Naturally, if you get hexed every time you walk in that area, you learn to avoid it anyway.

Each year, four new first years are chosen to be the next lot of members by the house leaders, based on their attitudes, strengths and weaknesses. The students are chosen by house leaders, but the one behind it all is the SO Leader. The SO Leader has last say in everything the organisation does and can be from any house. It was rumoured that the very first SO leader was Dumbledore himself. The first years that are selected are stunned, blindfolded and held captive in the neutral zone until they agree to sign a form that says that they will never tell anybody about the organisation. It all seems a bit barbaric, but it adds to the atmosphere. Of course, usually I wouldn't bother going into details, I just do what the leader tells me, but as I've just been elected as House Leader, it's all of a sudden become very real.

"Do you accept, Ginevra Weasley, the position of House Leader?" Parvati Patil asks me.

"I accept" I answer, I vaguely wonder if anybody has ever said no, when the only thing they have been told since they arrived at the school was "you're going to be house leader one day".

"And will you do your best to keep all property belonging to Gryffindor? And do your best to gain more land on Gryffindor's behalf?" she continues in that strict voice I only ever hear her use in SO matters. I nod and wonder if Lavender ever suspects anything. Harry, Ron and Hermione sure don't, which everybody finds surprising. I thought Harry would be a member even, but the Leader at the time decided it was too risky, we could be caught easily, with all the media that surrounds him.

"Very well, Ginevra Weasley is the new House Leader of Gryffindor." she places her wand tip on my shoulder and a badge with an intertwined S, O and G, appears on my robes. Around me, the other three kids in my year are receiving the same speech from their house leader, the speech we have heard every year as our turn gets closer and closer.

The House Leaders are in seventh year and are now going off to study for their NEWTS, all but one. The Leader of the SO is one of the seventh year House Leaders but stays in the organisation to keep an eye on things and to select a candidate for next year's SO Leader. The selected first years sit wide eyed in the corner, watching the proceedings, they were only officially accepted the night before so are still pretty confused about the whole thing. I remember thinking how stupid it all was, but then I caught sight of George and thought that if he was in it, it must be alright. The SO Leader walks to the centre of the room and calls for attention. The Leader is Draco Malfoy this year, much to my dislike, but Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are coming in a week, which means that instead of fighting between houses, we fight to keep Hogwarts as our own. Grudgingly, I'll admit Draco Malfoy is the man for the job.

The last time the other two schools came I was in my third year and it was for the tri-wizard tournament. We lost a lot of land that year, mostly because Fleur, the leader of Baubaxtons, used her charms on the boys and convinced them to hand it over, but also because we lost Cedric. He was SO Leader at the time, nobody knew what to do, or what the policies were if you lost your Leader, so amidst our confusion we lost almost a quarter of our property.

"This year, we ignore that our houses are separate, we ignore that we fight for our house. Instead, we stand and unite to reclaim the land of Hogwarts that is rightfully ours. We lost too much in that dreadful time two years ago, now we seek to get it back. Sixth Years, you are now the House Leaders, you can seek no advice or help from your previous leaders, as far as this is concerned, they have left the school. First years, this is an important time for you to be joining our ranks. Tomorrow, your training shall commence and you will learn the art of negotiation and combat. Many things your fellow first years will never learn at Hogwarts. We have a week to prepare, then, we are at war." Malfoy finished loudly. I've got to hand it to him. The guy sure knows how to give a good war speech. I move to leave with everybody else but am called back sharply, along with the other house leaders.

"I trust you all have an updated version of the map?" Malfoy asks us. We all nod, just wanting to go to bed.

"This year our priority is the Quidditch pitch, we lost it through disaster a couple of years back, as you guys would remember, but we need it back. We can't fly in from the front walkway every time we need it, the Professors are getting suspicious, but we need something to trade to Durmstrang for it. Any suggestions?"

"They'll want the lake trail, it's the only way to get to their boat, but at the moment it's owned by Baubaxtons. We need something to trade them to get the lake trail." I say. Malfoy regards me for a minute then nods.

"Okay, what do Beauxbatons want then?" nobody answers and he looks at me.

"Gryffindor, you'll make contact with Beauxbatons when they arrive, find out who's in charge and what's going on. Then we'll work out what they want. We'll let Durmstrang come to us." I roll my eyes, I always hated the fact that leaders call us by our houses.

"Malfoy, please don't call me Gryffindor, it makes me feel like an old man. If you wish to address me, my name is Ginevra, or Ginny" I say tersely. The whole group looks at me, jaws hanging open. You never talk back to the leader. Ever. He regards me seriously then smirks.

"Very well, Ginevra it is." he says and dismisses us. I leave, thinking about when to schedule a house meeting and deciding the sooner the better. We used to use owls to communicate but when Hermione introduced the idea of using coins through the DA, we stole the idea, only we use badges instead of coins that change colour when a new meeting is planned. The new badge I received tonight is a special one I can use to change the dates on everybody else's badges in my house. Sure that's only five kids, but they are five kids who don't listen to prefects or any other form of authority. That's how we've taught them. Be loyal to your house leader and the SO Leader, rule number one. Rule number two is to learn the map of boundaries off by heart. You should be able to point out boundary lines in your sleep. Tomorrow, the first year will learn it, I have a week to teach her not only the house boundaries but also the boundaries that belong to the other schools. I start to yawn and realise how late it is and I fall into my bed. Tomorrow it begins.

"Okay guys, this is the map for school boundaries. I know you have all learnt the house boundaries quickly, do the same for this. Some of you haven't experienced school on school combat before, but let me tell you, it is not like house to house. Here at Hogwarts, we are merciful, a simple stinging hex, maybe a bat bogey hex is what we get for straying out of boundaries. Durmstrang are tanks, every single one of them, is a tank. They don't always use their wands, physical violence, trip wires, traps, that is what they are all about. But beware, when they do use their wands, it's bad. They get taught dark magic in school, we won't know what they'll be throwing at us, a shield spell will be your best friend this year when it comes to Durmstrang. Beauxbatons are a little different, they'll be using mind games to get to you. Don't listen to a word of it. Last time, a Gryffindor fifth year lost us a substantial amount of land because a veela wooed him. Boys, don't let it happen again, girls I expect you to help them, we all know how hard it can be for them." I hear a snicker and the boys glare at the nodding girls. I have their rapt attention and feel quite proud, they listen to me!

"These girls are fierce, they may look delicate, but they aren't. They will stop at nothing to get what they want. This may seem like the perfect tactic, but it is not what we will be following. We will be stopping if things go too far, I have seen Beauxbatons offer their own members safety for a mere piece of land. I will not be putting the safety of any of you, nor the safety of any other house at risk for a piece of land. Last night, we met with the Leader. He has already given me the job of contacting Beauxbatons. We need to find out who's in charge this year, what they're plan is going to be, and what they want. I'll want one person with me, sorry boys, but Beauxbatons do not allow males into their camp, and that's where we'll be going. Any volunteers?" I ask. My first year is the only one who puts her hand up. There is only one other girl in the group, a fifth year named Leanne. I look to her and she shakes her head.

"No way am I going over there, do you remember what happened last time?" she says. I grimace and nod.

"So you'll know exactly why I don't want to go. Those girls are awful!"

"What happened last time?" a second year boy asks. Leanne looks to me as if to say "you tell it". I sigh and start the story.

"Last time Beauxbatons came, our House Leader was asked to make contact. She took Leanne and I with her and, well, negotiations didn't go as well as planned. Their leader was half veela, and veela can get very scary when they are angry. Leanne made the mistake of back talking, then I stuck up for her. We got spells thrown at us from every direction, it put us in the hospital wing for two days and we had to pretend we cursed each other, so we ended up with a week of detention on top of that. We were lucky we didn't lose land over it, but the SO Leader wasn't very happy with us." I explain. Leanne has every right to not want to go, those spells hurt, we didn't even know what half of them were. I turn to the first year.

"Still want to go, Gabrielle?" I ask. She nods eagerly and my eyebrows raise.

"I have five older sisters, bitches don't scare me" she says. I laugh, along with everybody else.

"I have six older brothers, I can deal with dickheads, together we can conquer the world" I say. There is more laughter but I return to the serious conversation of before.

"Okay, here's the map, learn it well" I say, rolling the map out in front of me, everybody gathers around and I start to explain.

"The red zones are Durmstrang, the blue is Beauxbatons and the green is us. Yellow zones are neutral where anything can happen to anybody, it's usually where three way negotiations take place. At the moment, the quidditch pitch is Durmstrang's. The Leader wants to make it priority, so that's what we are aiming for. I reckon that Durmstrang want the lake trail, they arrive by boat on the lake, which they own, but have no way of getting there. Only problem is, we don't own the lake trail, Beauxbatons do. That's what you and I will be doing, Gabrielle, we are finding out what they are wanting to trade for." I tell her. She nods and looks back to the map.

"Why is there a tiny bit of green within that mass of blue?" the second year, Cameron asks me.

"That is the dungeons, which is owned by Beauxbatons, the Slytherin House Leader made a very bad choice last time which led to substantial land loss, so the Leader gave Beauxbatons the dungeons as punishment. The green bit is the Slytherin SO meeting place. It's so little because to anybody without a badge it looks like a broom closet, but see how there is lots of names in it?" I explain.

Harry has shown me the Marauder's map, everybody thinks it's a one off thing, little do they know there is another five maps that are very similar. The maps that show the boundaries work on the same principal as the Marauders map, it shows every tiny little bit of the castle and the grounds as well as the people in it. They also work as the badges do, if the Leader changes the boundaries on their map, all the House Leaders maps change as well. I have never seen the other school's maps, but I wouldn't be surprised if they used a very similar mechanism. I remember very well the fury of Cedric that year when he punished the Slytherin. The Slytherin had deserved it though, she had been in a relationship with a Durmstrang boy, which was a very big no-no, it's even a rule in the book, no fraternising with the enemy. At least he didn't give away their meeting room. Beauxbatons would have infiltrated it within an instant, now they just can't get there without being hexed. Our meeting place is in one of the towers at the top of the castle, it over looks the whole grounds, a perfect place for what we are doing. There's a knock on the door, I'm surprised because the only people who come here are SO members, and usually the other houses don't go into other meeting's.

"Oh, it's you, Malfoy." I say.

"You should show some more respect, Ginevra. I am the Leader of this whole organisation after all." he drawls as he barges his way in. There is a collective gasp from the others. You don't usually see the Leader around that much, especially not in such a small gathering.

"Malfoy, can you remember even one time when I have treated the Leader with respect? Do you remember my first year?" I ask. He sniggers and turns to me.

"That's right, the Leader offended Potter for some reason and you stood up and gave us all a lecture on why Harry Potter was so great, just like the sad, lovesick child you are" he says. I blush and glare at him.

"Was, Malfoy, sad, lovesick child, I was. But no longer."

"yes, yes, Ginevra, whatever you say." he says patronisingly and walks over to where my Gryffindor's are studying the map.

"Already straight into it, are we? Very good, at least some of you will know what's going on. The Ravenclaw's are playing in the lake, making the most of it before Durmstrang arrive. Maybe if they focused on the map, we might be able to get it back again." he says.

"I thought we should learn it by map today, then tomorrow after classes, we are going to physically go around and I'll point out where the lines are. Especially since Gabrielle, my first year, doesn't know where half the places are." I reply. He nods and regards me thoughtfully, it makes me uncomfortable and I want to say "what are you looking at me for?" but know I shouldn't, you can only push a Malfoy so far. I've never got used to how the Slytherin's can be so different when it comes to SO members, if I were to tell Ron that Draco Malfoy was calling me Ginevra and hasn't insulted me once in the six years I have been a member of SO he would probably die of laughing.

"You are taking Carling with you to contact Beauxbatons I take it?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No, Leanne does not wish to come, you remember what happened last time the two of us visited? Gabrielle is coming with me."

"Gabrielle is the first year? She could ruin the whole meeting! We learnt last time that you don't take amateurs into their camp, or can you not remember that you were in the hospital wing for days?"

"Of course I remember, I'm surprised you do. She will be fine, she's the best first year I've seen in a while, feisty and confident." I say proudly. He rolls his eyes at me and looks over to Gabrielle who is intently studying the map.

"Oh great, another Ginevra. Is she a Potter fan to?" he says sarcastically.

"No, but she's coming with me, whether you like it or not." I say, scowling.

"Fine, but if we lose land because of her, I'll give them that trail down by the forest you're so fond of" he sneers before slamming the door behind him as he leaves. Thomas comes and stands beside me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You really should stop making him mad. Especially if you want to make SO Leader" he tells me. I sigh and nod my head, wondering how Malfoy knew I used that trail frequently.

"Yeah I know, Thomas, thanks" I say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Infiltration

Over the next few days I discover that Gabriella is one of those first year leeches, she follows me everywhere I go. She tries to speak about contacting the Beauxbatons and I'm constantly silencing her before anybody hears. She never stops speaking about her sisters either. It is always, my sister this and my sister that. I finally ask her who her sisters are and it turns out one of her sisters is Alicia Spinnet. Maybe she'll end up being a quidditch player.

"One time, my sister Madeline, she was in the Daily Prophet" Gabrielle tells me. I nod, even though I'm not actually listening to her. I'm scanning the skies for the first sign of the enormous powder blue coach that the Beauxbatons girls will be arriving in.

The whole school is on the front steps, the older students who have seen them arrive before are watching either the sky or the lake, the younger students are following their gazes, wondering why they aren't watching the front gates. Someone in the crowd points to the lake.

"Look, they're arriving!" he says. The lake is turning into a whirlpool, the top of a ship's mast appearing in the centre of it. Most of the SO are standing together, to anybody else it would just look like a random group of students, but it isn't. When the ship has fully appeared, the whirlpool subsides and a plank appears to connect the ship to land. The Headmaster steps off first, it is a new Headmaster from what I remember, larger and less wiry. The boys follow him off the boat, the first one, obviously their Leader. I look to Malfoy and see him stiffen. Malfoy may be tall, but he's not built like the leader of Durmstrang, he has the body of a seeker. The Durmstrang leader could flatten him in a second, he's a tank, just what I guessed. Hopefully he will be all muscle, with not much brains. That's what the Durmstrang Leaders usually are, all brawn and no brains, it makes them very easy to manipulate.

"Borris, my old friend. Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore greets as he shakes the headmaster's hand. The Durmstrang boys are in a line behind him, heavily cloaked with their hoods up. I try to imagine a place so cold that they have to wear that all the time. I hate the cold.

"It's very good to be here, Albus. I'm sure the boys are just as glad to be here as I am. I'm telling you, I'm never travelling by boat again!" his loud laugh booming around the grounds.

"Let me introduce our Head Boy, Morgan Galloway." he continues with his thick accent that I can't place. The Durmstrang Leader steps forward and takes down his hood.

"Wow" Leanne breathes from behind me, and I agree, the guy is gorgeous. I can tell the rest of Hogwarts girls agree as well from the sudden sounds of every girl in the vicinity letting out a slow breath.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr Galloway. Please let me introduce our Head Boy and Girl. This is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" Dumbledore says. Galloway nods at them, no expression on his face. Malfoy is just as cold, Hermione however has no idea just why the tension is so great, so she smiles at him brightly, a blush creeping across her cheeks. She was involved with the last Leader of Durmstrang, Krum, this guy seems to have more of an effect on her though. Krum had to stalk her before she finally knew what he wanted.

"Mr Malfoy is it? I knew your father a long while back" the Durmstrang headmaster says.

"Really, sir? I did not know" Malfoy replies coolly. Internally I wince, as SO members, we are privy to all sorts of inside information on everybody, including each other. We know far too much about each other sometimes, but in other cases it can be quite handy to know certain things. Everybody in the SO knows that you do not mention Malfoy's father. Ever.

"Madam Hendrill still not here is she?" Borris asks, looking around for the Beauxbatons girls and their headmistress.

"No I'm afraid, but she does like to make an entrance, always fashionably late" Dumbledore chuckles. As he does, a large speck appears in the sky and soon the enormous powder blue carriage drawn by large flying horses, lands on the lawn, much to the amazement of the younger students. As they approach, I recognise the leader as one of the girls that hexed Leanne and I the last time they visited. She's pretty, but no match for Fleur. I continue to watch her, not paying any attention to the conversations around me. I try to figure out as much as I can about her, anything I will be able to use against her when I meet her. The only thing I notice is that she looks a little bored and is eyeing Morgan Galloway appreciatively, but honestly, which self-respecting female wouldn't? I feel a gaze on me and turn around to see Malfoy staring at me. He beckons me forward and I roll my eyes.

"What is it, Malfoy?" I say.

"The girl is an idiot, Ginevra. There is only one way to get to her, that is through males. Request that she be alone when you meet and talk her into it, using that pin head Galloway as bait." Malfoy says. I raise my eyebrows.

"And how do you know all this?" I ask.

"Let's just say we knew each other a long time ago." he replies grimly. I laugh, he obviously has history with this girl, this could make it difficult or easier. Either way, it will be an interesting year.

It's been quiet the past few days, nobody has been doing anything risky, they are sticking to the lines. I took my Gryffindor's out to check the lines the other day and helped Gabriella find all the places. I stick by what I say when I said she is the best first year I have seen in a long time, she even stopped Leanne walking into Beauxbatons territory. I wait in the tower waiting for everybody to arrive for our next meeting. Tonight, we meet with Beauxbatons .

"Okay everybody, tonight we meet Beauxbatons." I say,

"This is very important as we have to get off on good footing, if we mess up, Malfoy will not be happy. Are you ready, Gabriella?" I ask her. She nods. We have a very good plan set up. I taught her a few useful hexes that I find Beauxbatons particularly hate and the rest of the group have instructions on what to do if we don't return by a certain time. They will watch us on the map, making sure we don't run into any trouble, but once we enter the centre of Beauxbatons territory, we are on our own. My heart is beating as we walk down the grand staircase, I don't understand how Gabriella can be skipping, she is a great first year, but she doesn't have the experience to truly understand what is happening.

"Ginevra" somebody says from the shadows. It is Malfoy.

"Yes?"

"Good luck, you'll need it, remember what I said. Use the pinhead to our advantage."

"I know what I'm doing, Malfoy, but thanks for the advice" I say as he accompanies us to the edge of the Beauxbatons territory. He nods at me as I step into the territory and am immediately accosted by three Beauxbatons girls. The girls take no chances, we are put under a full body bind then levitated to the largest tent. The tents are just how I remember them, shabby on the outside, but a palace on the inside.

"You purposely walked into out territory" Their leader states.

"I would like to request a meeting regarding a trading of territories, the only way to access you was to walk straight into your territory." I say, holding my head high, Gabriella, I notice, is copying my every move.

"Brave move, how did you know you wouldn't simply be hexed until you got out?" she asked.

"If I was you, I would be curious as to why. I guessed correctly so what does it matter. Can we talk privately?" I ask.

"Privately? Why privately? You can say what you please in front of these girls." she says tensely.

"The trading of property has always been done with only two representatives from each school. It is the way things are." I say. She nods and signals for everybody but one girl to leave.

"Very well, speak. But first, what is your name?" she says.

"I am Ginevra Weasley, leader of Gryffindor house, representative of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Gabrielle Spinnet, first year member of Gryffindor house and junior representative of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I say, just as I have been taught to do whenever asked for my name by a member of SO.

"I, Elizabeth Regenta, leader of Beauxbatons Academy for Girls, listen to your proposal" comes the traditional reply.

"We want the quidditch pitch" I say bluntly. Regenta is taken aback.

"We don't own the quidditch pitch" she says slowly looking at me in confusion.

"Oh, we know. But you do own the lake trail."

"And your point is?" Regenta says, still looking confused.

"If you trade us the lake trail, we can trade Durmstrang the lake trail for the quidditch pitch.' I explain. A look of understanding lights up Regenta's face.

"But what do you have, that we want?" she asks smugly. I rack by brain for anything they might possibly want, but Gabriella beats me to it.

"We own the second lake trail, the one that runs past the forest. It also happens to be the trail that passes past the courtyard where Galloway does his morning exercises. Topless." I'm impressed, a sigh escapes from Regent's second in command and a smirk forms itself on Regent's mouth.

"Oh really? And how would a first year know this?" she asks. I'm thinking the same thing. I didn't know that and that's the trail I use a lot, the one Malfoy was threatening to give away.

"I followed a group of seventh year girls out there, they told me he does it everyday and I went back and checked it on the map every morning. It's true." Gabriella shrugs.

"Very well, we'll trade you our lake trail for yours." she says.

"You could do that" Gabriella says, "Or, you could trade your lake trail straight to Durmstrang and speak with Galloway yourself, then trade us the quidditch pitch for our lake trail." Regenta nods and smiles.

"Ginevra" she addresses me, "Your first year knows how to bargain, I like her style. You should take notes." she says with a smirk.

"I know, best first year I ever saw. So do we have a deal?" I ask, taking control again. Regenta considers the proposal for a minute then discusses it with the other girl. Finally, she turns back to us.

"Okay we have a deal. I will contact Durmstrang tomorrow, you will know when I wish to see you. Go now, and be quick, I can't guarantee the girls will stand for trespassers too much longer." We run past the boundaries and meet Malfoy on the opposite side.

"Well?" he asks.

"Taking Gabriella turned out to be for the best. Regenta meets with Galloway tomorrow." I say.

"Why is Regenta meeting with Galloway? Didn't you get the lake trail? What did you trade?" he says sharply.

"Regenta is trading the lake trail for the quidditch pitch. When she contacts us, we will trade the quidditch pitch for the western courtyard lake trail. We don't need to deal with Durmstrang just yet that way."

"Regenta is still an idiot then, why on earth would she want that trail? It's surrounded by Hogwarts one side and Durmstrang the other. Didn't she check the map before agreeing?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope she just agreed to it, magically bonded and signed to her word and everything, if all goes well we should have the quidditch pitch in a matter of days." I say.

"Very well, nice plan." he says to me. I shake my head and point to Gabriella.

"It was all her idea, what did I tell you, she's brilliant. Even Regenta said so." Gabriella blushes as Malfoy agrees with her brilliancy.

"Don't you think he's just gorgeous?" She gushes to me once he leaves us at the bottom of the stairs.

"He's so handsome and those eyes, they have so much depth!" I roll my eyes as she continues to ramble on about his "depth".

My team surrounds us as we enter the tower. "How did it go?" Thomas asks me.

"It was brilliant, they immobilised us and levitated us into their tents, which are so pretty! Regenta, their leader played right into our hands, she's such an idiot. Malfoy is so right, she's easy to persuade." Gabriella says excitedly.

"Gabriella did it all, she was fantastic" I say, she blushes bright red. They all congratulate Gabriella and she looks so pleased I think she may burst.

"That's enough now, you all need to get back to your dorms." I say and usher them out of the door and take them back down to Gryffindor tower.

I wake in the middle of the night to someone throwing rocks at my window. "That is so old-school" I murmur before opening my eyes. Malfoy is sitting on a broom outside of my window throwing rocks at it.

"What are you doing?" I ask sleepily.

"Come and get on, I need to show you something" he say urgently. I make my way over to the window and he cocks an eyebrow.

"You might want to put some pants on, Ginevra, it's cold out here." he smirks. I look down and realise I'm only wearing a long t-shirt and my underwear. I blush profusely and quickly pull on a pair of jeans, throwing my cloak on over the top.

"Don't you have a warmer cloak than that?" he asks, his nose scrunching up.

"What's wrong with my cloak?" I say sharply.

"It's patched and thin. It can't possibly be keeping you warm." he sneers. I glare at him and pull my cloak tighter around myself.

"It keeps me warm enough, thank you very much, Malfoy"

"Whatever, Ginevra. Come and get on the broom will you?" he says. Reluctantly I climb out of the window and onto the broom, surprised I don't fall. I hold onto Malfoy's waist as we fly through the night, not speaking.

"There, can you see it?" he asks after he has slowed down.

"See what?" I ask. He points to a clearing in the Forbidden Forest where a group of lights can be seen.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Durmstrang" comes his reply. Malfoy flies lower, making sure we are not seen. I can make out people now. Durmstrang students, milling around carrying lanterns. Suddenly one of them disappears. I look around, confused. Then another goes, I notice that they are disappearing whenever they walk through a certain point in the clearing.

"They have an Invisireflect, and a large one by the looks of it. That could make things difficult for us." I say into Malfoy's back. It's getting colder and I try to get closer to him to block the wind that is rushing around us.

"I don't think they're using it to get into territories, it doesn't move from here. They're trying to hide something, and I want to know what." he says. A shiver runs through me involuntarily. Malfoy snickers.

"I told you that cloak wouldn't keep you warm enough." he laughs. I don't say anything, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing my chattering teeth. Typically, it starts to rain. I hear Malfoy groan and he speeds up. The wind and rain are making me freeze, I actually think my ass is stuck to the broom. That's the problem with flying, the higher altitudes make it colder than usual and with the wind and rain, it feels like we're flying in the arctic circle. I close my eyes, the wind is making them water and rain keeps flying into them. The broom starts to slow and I carefully open one eye, but I don't recognise where we are, it definitely isn't the Gryffindor tower side of the castle. We fly in through a window and Malfoy helps me to dismount. I look around the room we are in with awe, it's beautifully furnished and huge. No doubt, his private quarters.

"Malfoy, why am I here?" I ask.

"You can't go back to bed when you're that cold and wet. You can't tell me that if you went back to Gryffindor tower you would go straight back to bed just in case you woke up the other girls." he replies. He's right and I don't try to deny it. Instead, I take the towel he offers me and follow the direction he points me in. The shower is warm and calming. I start to wonder why he has brought me here, why he showed me Durmstrang in the first place. It's told that he is fiercely loyal to his house, so why didn't he take the Slytherin leader? When I get out of the shower I find a pair of pajama pants and an old plain black t-shirt. I slip them on and find my way back to the room we arrived in. I look around and notice it's a large living area with couches and a fireplace, a large wooden bookcase sits in one corner. Malfoy is stretched out on one of the sofa's, staring into the fire.

"Malfoy, why am I here? Why did you pick me to go with you tonight?" I ask. He looks at me, then motions for me to come and join him. I sit on the couch next to him and turn to face him, crossing my legs beneath me.

"Ginevra, you are the leader showing the most promise and it was your reward for your success with Beauxbatons. You are a curious one, I know that, and I also know that now that you have seen that they are up to something, I know you will not stop until you know what is going on. Much like myself." he says. I nod, he has a valid point.

"What about Gabriella? She was the one who made the task a success." I say. Malfoy smirks.

"I knew you were going to say that. Tomorrow I'm going to give Gabriella the password to the prefects bathroom." I'm surprised, that's a pretty big thing. Sharing a bathroom with ten other people is the worst thing about Hogwarts. Therefore, being able to use the prefects bathroom is a big deal.

"She'll love that, although she will hate not being able to tell people" I reply.

"Ensure she doesn't, and make sure she knows that she can only use it late at night when there is nobody else around, we don't want to have to explain how she knew the password." he sighs, apparently the stress of being Leader is finally starting to catch on.

"Will you fly me back to my room now, please?" I ask. He nods, but doesn't move.

"I would tell you should stay, but I'm pretty sure that Granger would freak out in the morning if she saw you here" Malfoy smirks. I roll my eyes and stand up offering him a hand up. He takes it and summons his broom. We walk over to the window and get onto the broom, flying out into the night.


End file.
